1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery of which a lower gasket and a lower insulating member are improved in structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while a primary battery undergoes an irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy. The low-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers and camcorders, while the high-capacity rechargeable battery is used as the power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density may include a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series such that the high-power rechargeable battery can be used as the power supply for driving motors in electric vehicles requiring high power. The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape.
The above information disclosed in this Description of Related Art is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore, this section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.